lanoirefandomcom-20200222-history
Ralph Dunn
| image = File:Dunn.jpg | imagewidth = 250 | gender = Male | location = Los Angeles | affiliation = LAPD | status = Alive | birth = 1922 | weapon = M1917 Revolver | actor = Rodney Scott }} Ralph Dunn is a character in L.A. Noire. He is Cole Phelps' partner during his time on Patrol. While on Patrol, Phelps and Dunn respond to calls in patrol car 14 Adam. Biography Background Dunn starts working as a Police Officer in the LAPD at the same time as Phelps. Since he is new to the police force, Dunn has little to no experience in law enforcement. Events of L.A. Noire Dunn is featured alongside Phelps for the first four Cases in the game, as well as Nicholson Electroplating, where he is one of the officers examining the blast site. First, in Upon Reflection, Ralph and Cole examine a crime scene after a gruesome murder. They eventually bring the murderer to justice by following a trail of evidence and leads. Later, in Armed and Dangerous, Ralph and Cole are patrolling the city when a call comes on the police radio. They respond to a call that men are robbing the Westlake Savings & Loans bank. They quickly respond to the scene, and subdue the would-be robbers in a fire-fight. In Warrants Outstanding, Ralph and Cole chase after a parole-jumping suspect, Wendell Bowers. They chase him through the alleyways and rooftops of Downtown, Los Angeles. Later on in the storyline, in the DLC Arson case Nicholson Electroplating, Ralph is found on the blast site examining the area. The player can talk to him, however, Ralph will respond to Cole as "detective" and talk with him like he was a stranger, suggesting either he dislikes Phelps because of the scandal or it is simply a development oversight. After Phelps' death, Ralph, along with Phelps' other former partners, attended his funeral to pay their respects. Personality Dunn is a man looking for excitement, but he doesn't want to take the first step himself into danger. With his partner, Cole Phelps, pushing deeper into cases, Dunn decides to tag along and assist him in any way that he can. Dunn always seems very cheerful. He is usually sporting a wide smile. Dunn is not quick to disobey orders, and has his concerns about Cole's initiative in moving forward on cases, though he does not hesitate to back him up as a true partner would. He even goes so far as to hold off civilians at a crime scene along with the help of Officer Tate to allow Cole to do an investigation, to help him in his ambition of moving up in the ranks. Case Appearances Patrol *Upon Reflection *Armed and Dangerous *Warrants Outstanding *Buyer Beware Arson *Nicholson Electroplating *A Different Kind of War Gallery Exclusive-for-rockstarbase-1-.jpg|Ralph with Cole Phelps. Flashlight.jpg|Dunn and Phelps investigate a crime scene. Screen-shot 6.jpg|Cole and Ralph in "Armed and Dangerous" Lanoire 6210 10 1275483752 640w-1-.jpg|Dunn and Phelps investigate blood splattered against the wall at a crime scene. de:Ralph Dunn Category:Characters Category:Partners Category:Police Officer Category:Patrol